


Mac & Dennis Finally Get it On

by EversincethatNaomi



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, No penetration, Pre-Season 12, first gay time for mac, unspecified season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EversincethatNaomi/pseuds/EversincethatNaomi
Summary: I adore this pairing and they deserve a happy ending. This takes place before Mac came out, but I didn't have any specific season in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this pairing and they deserve a happy ending. This takes place before Mac came out, but I didn't have any specific season in mind.

2:23 am

Monday

Philadelphia, PA

 

“Lots of gay men are badass. What’s more manly than exclusively having sex with men? That’s a maximum masculine to feminine ratio.”  


Mac knew Dennis was pulling this out of his ass, but soaked up the reassurance anyway. “OK you get a point for that, but gays still can’t be Christian. So I can’t be gay because then I’d be a bad Christian.”  


“You’re already a bad Christian, Mac. Everyone in this bar is,” Dennis rolled his eyes, stopping them to rest on Mac. He needed Mac to get over this and start accepting himself. Having his best friend being conflicted all the time was making life a lot less fun. “Tons of religious men are getting it up the ass. They’re not doing anything wrong.”  


Mac picked up his bible again. “But the bible says-“  


“Not even every religious leader can agree on what it says.” Dennis guided Mac’s hand to the table, forcing him to put down the bible. “No one is accusing you of anything, we just casually mentioned that if you were gay, bi, or whatever, we wouldn’t care.” Mac was clearly tensing back up, so Dennis made the wise decision to pour him some of Frank’s special whisky. He placed Mac’s hands around the glass and pushed it to his lips. Mac downed it, furrowing his brows when it was cleared.  


“It just weirds me out, thinking about gay shit.” Mac immediately got himself riled up again. Taking a big breath, he prepared himself for another rant. Dennis knew enough to cut him off.  


“I know it does. We don’t have to talk about it anymore. You never have to say anything to us you don’t want to. Especially that.” Dennis lightly massaged Mac’s shoulders from behind, feeling him relax on an exhale.  


Suddenly he sat up straight again. “What did you mean, ‘especially that.’ What’s ‘that?’” Mac aggressively set his glass on the bar counter.  


“Nothing, baby boy. Just relax.” Dennis used his soothing voice, which usually works. Not this time.  


Mac spun around on the stool to face his friend. “You think I’m a closet homo, don’t you?!” Dennis cringed at Mac’s volume.  


“Nobody’s calling you anything,” reassured Dennis as he cupped both Mac’s cheeks. It was meant to calm Mac down, but he only spoke shriller.  


“I’m not a homo. Don’t let the gang think I’m a homo. I’ve never done gay shit. Never in my life.”  


“For the last time, Mac, there’s nothing wrong with gay people or gay sex. I’ve gotten freaky with a few guys in my day and it’s nothing weird or sinful.” Dennis figured he was successful at shutting down the argument, since Mac looked like he just watched a puppy get eaten whole.  


“I don’t think I heard you right…”  


Another eye roll. “Yeah, so what, I’ve had… relations. With men. But who cares? Orgasms are orgasms.”  


“Dude, that’s kinda gay,” Mac almost whispered.  


“No, Mac, that’s European. You wouldn’t understand. Having a fluid sexuality makes you more desirable to the ladies.” Dennis absolutely didn’t want to be having this conversation, but he had to sell it as some strategy for maximum pussy. He couldn’t just explain to Mac that sometimes you just want to get plowed by a strong figure in the back room of a rave after smoking a blunt.  


The naivety was adorable. He was hanging on Dennis’ every word. This was a chance to be like a sexuality mentor. Dennis briefly wondered if that could be a paying job. “What’s it feel like?”  


“Amazing. It’s so intense and exciting. It’s like the pleasure comes from your core.” Dennis stopped when he saw Mac’s mouth relax open, his eyelids drooping like they do when he watches his ice cream getting scooped. Busy picturing Dennis as a power bottom, Mac didn’t realize until Dennis stopped talking that he was getting hard. Nothing some strategically placed hands couldn’t hide.  


“Hey Den, now that you’ve told me this big weird secret, I feel like it’s a good time for me to tell you something too.” Dennis already knew, everyone did, but he still let Mac build up his courage and think through how to word it. “OK so you know how everybody watches porn and jerks off, right?” This wasn’t quite the speech Dennis was expecting. Dennis gave a nod of encouragement and Mac continued. “Well, sometimes I don’t want to watch normal porn. I want to watch porn with two dudes and no girls.”  


“I see.” One brow raised on his face as Dennis feigned surprise.  


“But I’m not gay,” Mac quickly reassured. “I’ve never done gay shit, just thought about it a lot.” Okay so Dennis needed to give him more than a shove out of the closet. Maybe a roundhouse kick out of the closet could be successful.  


“So you watch gay porn, think about gay stuff a lot, and get boners from men. I’m pretty sure you’re not straight, man.”  


There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Just as Dennis was ready to say more, Mac confessed, “Yeah… I think so too.” At first he had a heartbreaking look on his face, but then the gears started turning as he absorbed all of Dennis’ counterarguments. In a moment, his face changed to blissful enlightenment.  


“So, did you just come out to me? Is that what this is?”  


“I think I did,” Mac sounded so proud of himself, Dennis couldn’t resist getting up from his bar stool and excitedly hugging him.  


“Finally, dude! The gang’s been waiting for you to stop hating yourself and overcompensating since high school!” Mac excitedly hugged back, squeezing Dennis’ torso to prove he’s still a badass.  


Mac could feel he’s still about ten percent hard from hearing Dennis’ gay sex talk, but didn’t let that stop him from hugging Dennis full force. Mac was glad the first person he told was the man responsible for this sexual awakening. Watching Dennis having passionate sex, especially in the bunker, led him to indulge himself in the pleasures of watching Dennis at his best. He had the freedom to look where he wanted, watch every thrust and hear every groan.  


This thought led to the memory being replayed of the most recent time Mac watched Dennis’ conquest. As Dennis thrusted into the anonymous blonde girl, Mac thrusted into his wet hand. He wasn’t sure if matching Dennis’ rhythm was because he wanted to be Dennis or be in Dennis, but he had his answer by the end of it. Of course, Mac started out watching the blonde woman’s huge tits bounce up and down. It was fun to see. But then Mac focused on the slither of Dennis’ hips, the flexing of his every muscle, the dimples in his ass cheeks. Dennis’ moans and whimpers really took effect once Mac began imagining they were for him.  


Typically, Mac stays quiet and out of the way, but that time he let himself moan freely. He’ll never forget how, when he first moaned, Dennis showed a sly smile. The second time, his mouth dropped open like it does when he orgasms, and his eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself to slow down. Every time the chick was about to moan, Mac moaned too to cover her up. To Mac, it sounded like he and Dennis were the only ones there, making each other moan. The best part of that memory was the orgasm. Dennis’ head was thrown back for a few thrusts, and then Mac gave the loudest moan yet. It was only for a split second, but Mac saw Dennis’ eyes dart to Mac’s face, then down his body, and then close shut as he finished inside that girl that meant nothing to him. It was the eye contact with Dennis that made Mac suddenly empty into his hand and onto the floor. Mac couldn’t deny that to himself.  


Snapping back to reality, Mac realized Dennis already stopped hugging him. “Mac, this is getting weird. Let go now and learn to control your boners.” Mac’s face turned red and he took several steps back, avoiding eye contact.  


“No need to be bashful now. Let’s have a celebratory drink.” They both knew they didn’t need an excuse to take shots, but it was a good change of subject.

\-----------------"Mac and Dennis Finally Get it On"-----------------

“As the designated badass, we automatically know I can keep a spoon on my nose longer.”  


“Mac, you can barely walk in a straight line. My balance is superior because of my gracefulness.”  


“I accept your duel,” Mac tossed a metal spoon to Dennis and immediately put the spoon on his own nose, tilting his head up. Dennis breathed warm air on his spoon, and put it on his sharp nose.  


This lasted about half a minute before Mac got impatient. He reached out to knock Dennis’ spoon off, but Dennis swatted at him, causing Mac’s own spoon to fall to the bar floor with a clang. Dennis lifted his arms in victory and cheered, spoon still on his nose. Mac, the sore loser he is, kicked his spoon across the floor. “I woulda won if we sat still.”  


“No you wouldn’t have. Your technique was all wrong. You have to breathe on it and get some condensation for it to stick.”  


“That sounds like you’re challenging me to a do-over?”  


“Fine, but I’ll win every time. Let me get you set up.” Grabbing a fresh spoon, Dennis opened his smooth, soft mouth to sigh onto the metal. Mac couldn’t help but wonder if somebody’s dick had ever been in that mouth. He bets Dennis would be great at sucking people off. Mid thought, Mac has a damp spoon gently placed on his nose.  


They were sitting much closer now since Dennis scooted closer to put the spoon on Mac. They stared right into each other’s eyes with determination. It’d become a stare down. Mac figured it would increase the intimidation and general badassery if he leaned in threateningly. Once Dennis did the same, Mac realized how close their faces were. He could see every detail of Dennis’ eyes, even the pupils, which seemed to be dilating even more than they already were. He could feel himself blushing, but badasses don’t back away. He and Dennis stayed a mere inch away for a moment, but the momentum carried Dennis forward still.  


Dennis’ eyes softened in a way that didn’t seem competitive at all. Mac’s head subconsciously tilted to the side as he got lost in his best friend’s eyes. He was awoken by the feeling of his spoon falling off.  


Suddenly Dennis snapped. Within a second of Mac’s spoon falling off, Dennis ripped his own spoon off, flinging it across the room as he crashed his mouth into Mac’s.  


Mac put his hands on Dennis’ knees to steady himself. He was pretty sure his brain turned off, but at least had the sense to open his mouth and kiss Dennis back. Once Mac reciprocated, Dennis smiled into the kiss and wrapped a hand along the back of Mac’s neck, the other gripping his bicep. As Mac felt his friend’s tongue slide over his own, sharp heat filled his pelvis. He imperceptibly thrusted his hips upward, relying on the pressure from his jeans. Dennis’ tongue swirled Mac’s around in a way that welcomed a high moan from Mac. That moan into Dennis’ open mouth led to Dennis’ own whimper, and Mac took advantage of the moment to lightly bite the more experienced man’s tongue. Thrusting up into his zipper again, Mac could feel the hardening head of his penis slide on the precum collecting in his briefs.  


Dennis isn’t typically a nurturing guy, but the way he caressed Mac’s cheek with the palm of his hand, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone, made Mac almost think he’s in love. He slid a hand up Dennis’ thigh halfway, skipping to placing it on his chest. He wasn’t sure if groping Dennis’ cock through his pants was crossing a line or not, but he didn’t want to risk it. For the moment, he just stuck to enjoying Dennis’ quickly beating heart and defined pectoral muscles. He felt Dennis’ nipples hardening, and rubbed his palm over it. The more confident man quivered and pushed himself even more aggressively against Mac’s mouth. Mac bet he could get even more of a reaction from Dennis if that shirt wasn’t buffering his touch.  


Mac is a badass, and being bold is badass. So, he stood up and grabbed the bottom of Dennis’ shirt to lift it up. Once the shirt was lifted a few inches, Dennis’ pants caught his eye. Blame could be placed on the very large tent in them. Dennis’ eyes were full of lust, which turned to slight embarrassment as he placed a hand to hide his obvious erection. Mac let go of the lean man’s t-shirt to swat his hand out of the way, and feel the contours of the denim. Where it was raised the highest, Mac felt a twitch under his rough fingertips. A short tongue plunged into Dennis’ panting mouth as Mac squeezed the firm penis in his grasp. This was too much to bear for Dennis.  


“I’ve been waiting forever for you to come out, and now you’re teasing me? Christ, Mac, just rip my pants off already.”  


“Fine, if that’s really what you want,” Mac playfully said through his teethy smile. Strong, sleeveless arms lifted Dennis out of the barstool like a bride, quickly setting him down on the floor behind the bar counter. Skipping the shirt, Mac kept his promise immediately. Rough hands moved quickly to undo the pants, and then yank them down. The more promiscuous man thrusted upward to help the pants come off. As the denim slid over his lanky thighs, Mac placed an open kiss on the bulging briefs in front of him. A whorish moan erupted from the pantsless man while his trimmed nails scratched the floorboards. Mac removed Dennis’ shoes and whipped the pants off the rest of the way, followed by sliding his own shirt off while making his way to Dennis’ lips. Dennis stripped the other man between kisses, leaving only his boxers. Eagerness overcame him, so he removed his shirt and briefs.  


Mac could see Dennis blush through his makeup. Positioned over Dennis like this, he could see everything. Enveloping his mouth in a passionate kiss, Mac let his torso rest on Dennis’. Chest hair softly brushed Mac’s shaved chest. All this time of looking, but Mac was never able to touch him. Out of gratitude for the opportunity, Mac grinded his boxers down onto the erection below him. The moment he lifted off Dennis, hips were thrusted up to meet his own.  


Once each man was entirely nude, Mac began to do what he was most curious about. Taking a mental snapshot of the look on Dennis’ face, Mac held Dennis’ dick upright and slid it into his mouth. Personally, he always liked it when girls would move their tongue around his tip, so he tried that. He was worried about being bad at blowjobs, or even hurting Dennis. When he heard the blissful moan come from his lover, Mac gained the confidence to truly begin. The faster and deeper he could go, the more gasping he heard. This was nothing like the emotionless man of Dennis’ sex videos.  


As Mac glazed the ridge with his strong tongue, Dennis’ whimpering turned into him frantically saying, “You’ve gotta stop this before I blow, man. This is too hot.” He shuttered as Mac complied, sliding those tight lips up and off the impressive cock. One hand wiped Mac’s mouth off as the other squeezed Dennis’ hairless balls. Dennis groaned a “fuck” and sat up to start kissing Mac’s sensitive neck as he straddled the leaner man.  


Mac was whimpering like a bitch as his best friend sucked and nipped at his neck. Nibbling would turn into kissing, which would turn into sucking, then licking and back to kissing. Each time Dennis would lick Mac’s neck, another shudder would ripple through Mac’s spine and his grip on Dennis’ biceps would tighten. Once Mac whined Dennis’ name, he couldn’t stop. It felt so right to be singing that name during pleasure. He only stopped when Dennis’ sudden grip on his penis made him lose his breath.  


Foreskin was pumped up and down. Mac stopped Dennis’ glorious attention on his neck to stick his tongue as far down Dennis’ mouth as he could. Dennis regained dominance and pushed back into his mouth with a deep moan. That was another sound Mac never heard him make with a woman.  


A slender hand guided Mac’s cock to press against Dennis’. Mac saw fireworks behind his eyelids as they started humping and grinding against each other’s dicks. Dennis’ hand held them together and jerking off each together.  


Mac knew he wanted this to last as long as it could. There was so much he still wanted to do. He wanted to feel Dennis’ long slender fingers and long slender cock stretch out his asshole. He wanted to have his first prostate orgasm with Dennis. He wanted to find out what Dennis as a power bottom would really feel like. He wanted to take Dennis standing up, lying down, in an alleyway, on an island, everywhere and all the time. But he also wanted to have the best orgasm of his life right now and was quite sure he wouldn’t have the willpower to prevent it anyway.  


“Den… Den, I’m really close. I wanted us to do so much more than this but I can’t. This is too awesome.”  


Dennis slowed and serenaded Mac’s ear, nibbling on the lobe between sentences. “Mac, baby boy… let yourself enjoy this. You’ve deprived yourself of pleasure for long enough… Just wait until next time. I’ll get us some nice red wine. We can take hours just exploring the parts of each other we’ve never seen before.” Mac felt like he was in freefall, and the weightlessness was bringing on his orgasm at a steady crawl. “I know you’re sentimental and want our first time to be on a bed anyway. I’ll light some nice scented candles, we can go to Guigino’s first, I’ll take my time opening you up with my fingers…” Mac was practically drooling, rutting himself at an increasing pace against his roommate’s shaft. “I’ll slide inside you so gently, and then fuck you rough until you scream my name so loud the whole world knows what we’re doing to each other.” Mac was whimpering with every exhale now. Dennis’ hot breath on his earlobe warmed his whole body. He knew what was coming: his dick in a few seconds.  


“Den… Dennis, kiss me.” He didn’t have to ask twice. Dennis forcefully grabbed Mac’s face by both cheeks and kissed him more passionately than either of them have ever kissed anyone. Mac was rutting against Dennis’ dick in short, fast movement, until he slowed to a rhythmless sputter. Mac clenched onto Dennis’ lower lip and grunted through his incredible orgasm. Mac felt it in every part of his body. His head throbbed; his limbs tingled and spasmed. His toes went cold and numb.  


Dennis didn’t mind the warm liquid shooting onto his stomach and chest. He didn’t even mind the pain his bottom lip was feeling. All he could think about was how he was his best friend’s first manly sex experience, and the best non-penetrative sex of his life. And there would be a lot to look forward to.  


Mac eventually stopped his spasms and went limp and heavy on top of Dennis. Laying back down, Dennis guided Mac into a cuddling position next to him. Mac was trying to control his breathing, focusing on the feel of Dennis’ chest rising and falling beneath his head rested there. When his breath was more regulated, he said in a concerned voice, “You never got off. Do you want me to go back to blowing you?”  


“Mac, I always want you to blow me.”  


It was a slow, lazy blowjob, but it was good. Mac put a passion in it that Dennis didn’t think could be communicated through blowjob. Dennis willed himself to orgasm, warning Mac first of course. He didn’t want to risk Mac having one bad experience giving head and then never want to do it again. To his surprise, Mac only sealed his mouth around Dennis’ tip. Dennis tangled his hands into the dark hair above his dick and gave a long, high-pitched shout as he came into Mac’s swallowing mouth.  


Glancing at Mac’s eyes afterwards, Dennis detected satisfaction and a kind of happiness he rarely sees. Dennis wanted to tell Mac that he felt big feelings at the moment, in a good way. He wanted to say that his god hole suddenly didn’t feel so depressingly empty. Mostly, he just wanted to sleep. Topping this will be fun.  


Once they gained their composure, they went back to their apartment hand-in-hand. They each slept well and blissfully, tangled together and dreaming of the next time they’ll watch the other come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if I made any spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
